


Rhapsody

by Sinistretoile



Series: Partners [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Sex, Ass-Kicking, Blood and Violence, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Criminal Tom, F/M, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Jealousy, Piano Sex, Protecting her honor, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tom is her pit bull., Tom kicks some ass, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	Rhapsody

Thomas carefully wrapped the tape around his knuckles. He flexed his hands then formed fists. He made a quick check of his shoelaces and tucked his ear buds into his ears. Beethoven filled in his head space. Classic rock filled the gym. Weight plates clinked. Men grunted and made testosterone laced conversation.  
He bounced back and forth on his feet. His loose fists thumped against the heavy bag. He controlled his breathing, landing the punches where he wanted. He stood back then bounced back and forth again. One of his bodyguards signaled to him. Thomas nodded and he walked over.  
"Boss, your five o'clock is early."  
A nervous looking man in grey tweed suit stood by the boxing ring. Thomas unwrapped his knuckles as he walked in that direction.  
"Amelia called me into the office the other day."  
"Yea? She find out you're skimming off the take from the East End?"  
"No, but keep your mouth shut, wanker." The thug watched himself in the mirror. "No, boss bitch wanted to play all high and mighty. Told me we have to direct all questions for her through that posh tosser that drives the white Jag."  
"I happen to like Thomas, Jakey. Man has style. And taste. Look at the car he drives. And I heard he's fucking her."  
"She'll fuck anything with a dick. She sat on the edge of the desk and flashed her snatch at me, boyo."  
Thomas set his jaw and rolled his neck. "Mick, tell Mr. Brannen I'll be just a moment."  
"Yessir."  
Thomas picked up a ten pound free weight from the rack as he passed, holding it like a club. "Hey, Jakey." The thug turned around and into the swing of the free weight. Blood and teeth flew in the opposite direction. He dropped the barbell he was holding and stumbled back to fall on his ass. The loud bang of the weights drew everyone's attention.  
Thomas dropped the weight then pounced on him. He bared his teeth like a wild thing, seizing the muscle tank by the front. "Don't." A punch to the face. "Ever." Another second punch. "Speak." A third. "About." A fourth. "Amelia." A fifth punch. "Like." A sixth. "That." Another punch. "Again." Thomas pounded his face until it was a swollen, bloody mess.  
Thomas stood and stepped back, his chest heaving. He grabbed one of the sweat towels from the plastic tote and wiped his hands as he walked away. He paid no mind to the gaping faces.  
"Mr. Brannen, are you prepared to renegotiate Amelia's terms?"  
The nervous man held up his hands. "Mr. Hiddleston, I accept Ms. Montgomery's conditions. I only ask that the protection of my property be extended to my family."  
"That is a completely reasonable and doable acquiescence, Mr. Brannen. I'll see that Ms. Montgomery sends a man round to watch your home. You may go."  
"Yes, Mr. Hiddleston." The man practically tripped over his feet as ran from the gym.  
Mick handed Thomas a bottle of water. "You scared the shite out of him, boss."  
"Good." Thomas opened the bottle of water and took a drink. He looked down at his blood spattered clothes. "Fuck. I can't see Amelia like this. Mick, bring the car around. I need to stop by the townhouse for a fresh suit before meeting with Ms. Montgomery."  
"Yessir. Five minutes?"  
"Good man." Thomas walked back over to Jakey. "Eddie, call him an ambulance."  
"Yes, boss."

Amelia sat at the piano. Her fingers playing softly over the keys. Her eyes closed. Her lithe body swayed back and forth. The hum of the elevator announced his arrival. A few moments later, Thomas's fingers brushed her hair aside. His lips pressed to her bare shoulder.  
"How are you this afternoon?"  
"Busy. And you're late."  
"Yes, well, there was an incident at the gym." He sat down on the bench next to her. He set his fingers on the keys, falling into the melody after a count. His long, elegant fingers were bruised and cut.  
"Mon chevalier! What happened to your knuckles?" She grabbed his hands and looked aghast at him. Her debonair Thomas never got his hands dirty.  
"It was nothing. I got carried away on the punching bag." Amelia brought his hands to her lips. They pressed soft, loving kisses to the biggest wounds. Amelia began the first notes of Rhapsody in Blue and Thomas followed suit. Their fingers danced together over the ivories.  
Thomas covered Amelia's hand with his then brought it to his cheek. He pressed it there. Their eyes met. A connection fired from between them. He felt her in his soul. But he couldn't tell her that. Not yet anyway, she needed to need him.  
He turned his face into her hand. He kissed and nibbled the sensitive flesh of her palm. Her delicious little gasps set fire to him. His body began to respond to her. Her sight, her sound, her scent. "Are you wearing knickers, my darling?"  
"Never when I know you're coming."  
"Good." He pulled her to sit astride him on the bench. Her knees rested outside his thighs. "There were two men at the gym. One said some dirty things about you. And I couldn't have that. So I made an example of him. But I have to know." He grabbed a handful of her hair and held it tightly directly behind her ear. "Did you show him what is mine?"  
"No, mon chevalier. If he saw my honey pot, it was because he was looking for it. Are you asking me if I sat on my desk and spread my legs for Jakey to see?"  
"Yes, Amelia."  
Amelia tsked and twisted out of his grip. She pushed herself up and the cover down with a loud, wooden bang and dissonant clang. She spread her legs, the skirt bunched up to her hips. Her heels clicked on the bench on either side of him. Her cunt dewed for him. His heart beat jumped. The fire she set in him burned hotter, making his cock twitch. Her head tilted to the side, eyebrow cocking in question. "What do you think, mon chevalier?"  
He growled and stood up, seizing her hair again. His partially open mouth hovered over hers. She could feel him hardening against her. She wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles. He'd have a wet spot on the front of his trousers. "You wouldn't give that beggar a glimpse of Heaven." His mouth crushed her, lips and tongue fighting against each other. A kiss powered by Thomas's jealousy and Amelia's irritation. His teeth claimed her bottom lip as he pulled away. When she gasped, he answered her with a groan.  
Thomas reached between them and unbuckled his belt. The top of the piano bit into Amelia's back. The zipper sounded loud in the quiet penthouse. He turned his hand to touch her, sliding a finger inside her. "Good lord, darling, you're so tight." He brushed his thumb across her clit, teasing her. Her hips bucked unrestrained. The piano protested. His finger slid in and out before he joined it with a second.  
"I can't help it you have a massive cock, mon chevalier."  
He chuckled, placing the head of said massive cock at her quivering entrance. Thomas pushed his hips forward, holding her at the waist. "Oh but you do. You get me so goddamn hard." He held her hair and thrust into her hard. His mouth set against her ear, sending his hot breath across her lobe and elegant neck.  
The piano sounded with each thrust. It bit into her back but it didn't concern her. His tongue traced a line for him to suck. Amelia squeezed him tighter with her legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His pelvic bone rubbed hard against her clit. His gasping groans were answered by her short, barking moans.  
"Oh. Yes! Oh. God! Thomas!" He growled and fucked her harder. "Oh! Fuck! Thomas!" His back and ass flexed under her legs. He closed his eyes, feeling her clench around him with a shout as her orgasm swept over her. He grunted, banging her harder against the keys of the piano until he found his release.  
Thomas pressed his forehead to hers, lightly kissing her nose. He swallowed and licked his lips then sat down on the bench, pulling her across his lap. She laid her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily. She listened to his heart hammering in his chest as it slowly came down. His lips pressed to her temple, his large palm caressing her bare hip.  
"My sweet darling, I think this piano needs tuned."


End file.
